Never Knew What I Missed
by JJ CJ
Summary: Sanzo gets Drunk and bestows Hakkai with a kiss. Hakkai is left to figure out what it means. 3883 HakkaiSanzo Shonenai Possible offscreen lemon. Limey.


**Never Knew What I Missed __**(Til I Kissed Ya)   
A Saiyuki FanFic

Start Date- APR 28 05   
Finish date- APR 29 05 

AN - Okay, i think this is a one shot, but I might write a follow up...We'll have to see, y'know? 

START 

Sanzo-tachi was at another town, another inn, awaiting, once again, thier meal. For the moment, all awas calm, but Sanzo knew... 

And then the Food came. 

"FOOD!" Cried goku, pouncing on what had been ordered, regardless of weather it was his or not. 

Hakkai smiled, sipped his tea and sweatdropped as Gojyo and Goku got into another fight. 

"Remind me again why i let them travel with us?" Sanzo grumbled half-rhetorically. Hakkai blinked at him, a confused look on his face for a second before smiling again. 

"Probably for the entertainment value." He replied. 

Sanzo sighed _yeah and cause i can't get rid of them. They are useful sometimes, gotta remember that...I musn't kill them..._ He sighed again and took another sip of his beer, as the two in question continued to fight. 

later that night after they had finished eating, Hakkai looked to Sanzo to decide on the rooms, omnly to see the priest asleep. _Huh, must be alter than I thought..._ Then he noticed the number of beer cans strewn about in Sanzo's general vincinity. _ Did he even eat? It's not very good to drink on an empty stomach..._ Sighing, he stood up. "I think you two will have to share a room tonoght. Sanzo's probably not going to be too happy when he wakes up." 

The par of youkai looked ready to protest, but closed their mouths at the prospect of having a hung-over Sanzo in one of their rooms. 

Once Hakkai had payed for rhteir rooms and given Gojyo and Goku their key ( they bickered the whole way), he was left with the task of getting Sanzo upstairs. He sighed. _Sanzo probably wouldn't appreciate it if I woke him, but I can't carry him on my own. Well, nothing for it I guess..._ Carefully he reached out and gently shook the blond priest's shoulder. "Sanzo-san? Sanzo-san, you're going to have to wake up a moment. We need to get upstairs." Hakkai was surprised when Sanzo responded. 

"Nmmm...? Nkay...J'st...c'n i go back t' sleep, aft'r?" 

The Demon Slayer smied at Sanzo's bleary eyed look. Judging by the flush on his cheeks he was still slightly drunk. Hakkai bent down to help the preist to stand. 

. 

Finaly, After Sanzo almost fell twice, acctually fell once, and had tripped any number of times, they reached thier room. Sanzo smiled at the sight of the bed (There was only one queen sized one), and took a step towards it, before turning towards Hakkai. He smiled sweetly as only a drunk man can do. 

"Thank you H'kai...y'r kind..." 

Then he kissed the dark haired youkai on the lips. 

Hakkai's eyes widened and, when sanzo turned away, he lifted a hand to his lips. _Sanzo...?_

When he was sure the blond man was asleep he pulled off his shirt and crawled into the other side of the bed, his heart racing, thoughts whirling around his mind at the speed of light. A few moments later, despite this, he too was asleep. 

Slowly, Sanzo came awake. When light from the partially opened window filtered through to hit his eyea, he flinched away and cudddled closer to the warmth next to him. 

Wait - 

Warmth..? 

Sanzo slowly realised that his source of warmth was a body. 

A male body. 

For a moment Sanzo was confused. _Should prob'ly open my eyes, huh...?_ So he idd, and imediatley relaxed. It was Hakkai. That was good. 

Hakkai was...Hakkai. 

And Sanzo fell back asleep. 

Later that day, after Sanzo had woken up a second time and untangled himself from the sleeping youkai (without waking Hakkai - Quite a feat), Hakkai was still stewing over that kiss Sanzo had given him. He pondered it as they drove. _ I wonder...was there anything behind that kiss? Was there anything meant by it? Or was it just adrunk man doing drunken things? But Sanzo's usually more violent, not less...and Sanzo does not kiss people (1)...:sigh: I wonder if he even remebers doing that...Oh well...he's back to being Sanzo again, for now..._

At that moment, Sanzo leaned over into the backseat of the dragon-turned-jeep to hit the two quarelling youkai seated there with his fan, growling "SHUT. UP." at them. Sighing, he reseated himself and started grumbling. 

A few days passed, and they didn't come to a town, so spent the nights camped out under the stars. Sanzo did not repeat the kiss incident. Hakkai, on the other hand, felt himself becoming more and more attracted to the blond priest. It was suddenly becoming plain to him just how amazing in almost every way Sanzo was. he knew of the faults and vices of humanity, yet still faught to protect them. His amazing drooping purple eyes, that just seemed to pierce one's very soul. His golden blond hair that seemed a halo in the sun's light. (2) 

Yup. Hakkai had it bad. 

Finaly they came to a town, and tGojyo decided they would go out frinking. After a few rounds (read: Enought to Knock Goku out, get Gojyo unaware of his surroundings, Sanzo fairly flushed and Hakkai a little pink in the cheeks), inhibitions were slowly loosing ground to emotions in Hakkai's mind. Eventualy the drink won out and he scooted his chair next to the glaring priest's. Sanzo looked over at hakkai, smiled and went back to glaring at teh world in general. 

"Uhm...Sanzo-san..?" 

"Nm?" (3) 

"I was wondering...The alst time we were in a town - do...do you remeber kissing me?" (4) 

Sanzo smiled. "No. But - ..." He leqaned towards the dark haired youkai and captured his lips in a very different kiss from the last one. The kind of kiss that would have made Hakkai's knees buckle, had he been standing up. The demon slayer moaned against the hot mouth on his, and whimpered a little as Sanzo drew away. "I hope I r'memb'r that in th' mornin'." The priest grinned, and suddenly he had a lapfull of drunk hakkai, who was not happy that the kiss had ended. 

(5) 

Sanzo again woke up to a warm body next to his, thought this time in a far more - ahem - intamate way. He snuggled closer to Hakkai's chest and was almost asleep again when Hakkai woke up. 

"Nmm..Sanzo?" (6) 

"Hm?" 

"Did we - ?" (7) 

"Yes." 

"Oh. Okay." And they fell back asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. 

Okay, was that _not_ a sappy ending? I worte this fpr a friend of mine, Nao-Nao-chan, who helps me complain about there not being enough HakkaiSanzo fics out here. Well...Not that we can find anyways. We fangirled over this for a good ten minutes. squealing and what not. I wrote the Ending during English while we were suppsoed to be watching "MacBeth (_a playboy production_)" I don;t think anyone was, really. anywho, whatever. First time writing a Saiyuki fanfic, yadda yadda yadda, whatever. Anyone who tells me what song the title's from is awesome and listens to the awesomeest music in the world. And you know it. 

(1) - It is a law of the universe.   
(2) - I can't beleive I worte this. it;s like something out of a bad romance novel. it's so...sappy. I think I'm goign to go read Johnny the homicidal maniac, thank you. :gags:   
(3) - I'm sure you;ve noticed, I like this sound. You'll see it a few more times before the end of this fic. I think...   
(4) - How hakkai is able to not slur his words with the amount of alchohol he's consumed, i have no idea.   
(5) - Haha! No Lemon for you, kiddies! Gotta keep it PG14.   
(6) - See? Told you it'd be back.   
(7) - Did we _what_? You may never find out. 


End file.
